


wanderers, wandering

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst, Apocalypse, Depression, Multi, Nuclear Warfare, Nuclear Weapons, Post-Apocalypse, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, Wilbur Soot Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: People of all ages screeched and wailed around him, clutching each other or dashing away in futile attempts to flee the area of the imminent blast, but he just laughed, bitterly, and grinned, taking a final look at the hazy grey sky.Wilbur Soot was going to die today, and he couldn't be happier.---It's the apocalypse, but with SBI found family and other DreamSMP members.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous





	wanderers, wandering

His dark brown eyes fluttered open, revealing to him the same lifeless motel that he had fallen asleep in the previous night. Obnoxious honking and groaning from the traffic outside filtered in through the paper-thin walls, and his back ached due to the stiff mattress. The faint scent of cigarette smoke and dumpsters wafted into his nose as well, and he involuntarily scrunched up his face. Wonderful.

Everything felt oh so heavy as he attempted to get out of bed, but he didn't have time to dwell in his sorrows today. The older lady that owned the motel was stricter than most he had encountered, and informed him that he had to be out of the building by 10:00 AM. Peeking out his window, he saw the many cars backed up on the street honking loudly and rolled his eyes. How did everyone always have the energy for that kind of shit?

The news, of course, wasn't cheerful either. "Girl, 16, dies after taking heroin" was one top story, and scrolling farther on his phone he read "Brain-damaged child dies after life support ruling", "Robber steals £500 from woman", and "'Newborn's death 'could and should have been avoided'". They were always on about death, it seemed. ( _Why couldn't he die too?_ )

A dull, thumping headache set in, and he huffed in annoyance before slinging on his backpack and heading out the door. The elderly woman chattered at him, but he paid no mind as he strolled past her and onto the filthy sidewalk beside the backed-up automobiles. After ten minutes, he was well into the city of Nottingham.

As the city bustled around him, he leaned against a building and began looking around on the map for somewhere cheap he could get some edible breakfast. Before he could find anything, though, a notification popped up at the top of his screen and wouldn't disappear. It was marked with a white "!" symbol surrounded by a sea of red and it read " **URGENT:** Nuclear warheads will be detonating in multiple locations around the world in approximately 0:02 minutes. Seek shelter."

People of all ages screeched and wailed around him, clutching each other or dashing away in futile attempts to flee the area of the imminent blast, but he just laughed, bitterly, and grinned, taking a final look at the hazy grey sky.

Wilbur Soot was going to die today, and he couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading the first chapter :) It's a prologue of sorts, setting the scene for the rest of the fic. Wilbur really needs a hug.


End file.
